Cat Doll ?
by Evil Maniac of DOOM
Summary: Catwoman and Ragdoll are getting angry at being stopped from the Batman, so the two have started an allince in an imtempt to get rid of him. But, will new feeling fly? Ragdoll X Catwoman
1. Chapter 1

**Cat + Doll = ????**

It was a peaceful night in Gotham City. The citizens were at home, sitting with their families. Villains were locked up in the Arkham Asylum. Yup, everything was peaceful, well except for maybe at the Gotham Museum that is!

Inside the museum, we see Catwoman walking up to a golden cat statue, incased in a glass box. She slowly walked up to it and purred.

"So far, so good! No Batman in sight! Maybe for once, I can steal without someone ruining my purrrrr-fect fun" Catwoman said and then chuckled at her own pun.

"Oh please! Do you really think it's going to be that easy, _kitty_?" A familiar voice rang out of nowhere, which surprised Catwoman and caused her to fall onto the ground. She slowly got up and looked around.

"Kitty?……Alright Ragdoll, come on out" Catwoman demanded.

"Why, of course my little _kitten_!" Ragdoll said and came out of a vase. He then let out a laugh.

"Figures you'd come out in some of the most weirdest ways!" Catwoman said, annoyed that Ragdoll was here.

"I like to show off sometimes" Ragdoll commented.

"Whatcha here for, Ragdoll?" Catwoman asked.

"The same thing you're after!" He said.

"OH NO! I clearly said that cat related items were mine. NOT YOURS RAGGY!" Catwoman hissed and yelled at the same time.

"Oooooooooo! Tough luck toots! I'm taking that golden cat and selling in on the internet for a million dollars!" Ragdoll said with a smirk.

"Alright Raggy, how about we make a deal? I get this little prize and the next time we meet, I let you get whatever it may be?" Catwoman asked, hopping to fool Ragdoll. He put his hand to his chin and started to think.

"Hhhhmmmmm? Tempting! But, no thanks!" Ragdoll said and quickly launched toward Catwoman. Before realizing what was going to happen, Ragdoll collided with Catwoman and the two fell to the floor. Ragdoll quickly wrapped around Catwoman's body as the two got up.

"You've got three seconds to let go of me!" Catwoman hissed and growled at Ragdoll. He just laughed.

"My dear, what makes you think I'd do that?" Ragdoll asked and started to squeeze Catwoman. She yelped in pain and fell to the floor and then Ragdoll let go of her and jumped to the glass box.

He picked up the glass and threw it at the wall and then picked up the statue. He stared at it for a minute.

"So long, _kitty-cat_!" Ragdoll called as he started to run toward an exit. Catwoman quickly got up and ran after Ragdoll.

"I don't think so, Raggy!" Catwoman said and took out her whip and whipped Ragdoll down onto the floor, inches away from an exit.

Catwoman walks up to Ragdoll and takes the statue.

"I see the _kitty_ still has her claws! For a second I though you were going soft!" Ragdoll said as Catwoman stood on top of him.

"You should know me better Raggy!" Catwoman said staring down at Ragdoll. He smirked.

"What are you smiling about?" Catwoman asked.

"It appears you've forgotten what I'm capable of!" Ragdoll answered and quickly used his twistable legs to kick Catwoman down onto the floor. Catwoman cursed under her breath, as to forgetting what Ragdoll was capable of doing.

He got up and took the statue from her and ran outside the exit door. She also got up and chased after him. Right when Catwoman was about to snag Ragdoll, he jumped into the air and swung onto a pole.

"Nice try, but you're going to have to do better than that to best old Ragdoll here!" Ragdoll said. Catwoman smirked.

"I intend to!" She said and jumped toward Ragdoll, who swung up onto a rooftop. She jumped onto the rooftop and the two continued their chase.

When Catwoman got close enough to Ragdoll, she pounced on him and the two began to wrestle over the statue, unaware that a shadowy figure was watching them.

Suddenly, a shot was heard and before the two could react, they were tied up together.

"What the?" Ragdoll questioned. The shadowy figure stepped toward the two criminals and it was none other than…BATMAN!

"Why hello, Batsy! What took you so long?" Catwoman asked as she tried to get up, but to no avail.

"Oh nothing" The dark night answered. He stepped closer toward the two tied criminals. Catwoman suddenly got an idea.

"Raggy, follow my lead" Catwoman whispered into his ear, or at least thought that was were his ear was anyway. Catwoman turned her head to the left and gained a shocked expression.

"Is that the Joker?" Catwoman questioned. Batman quickly turned his head. She smiled.

"Whe--" Batman is cut off by Catwoman kicking Batman in the stomach. He falls to the floor and Ragdoll rolls over to get up.

"So long, Batman!" Ragdoll said and laughed, then ran and jumped down the roof, with Catwoman still tied to his back. Batman quickly got up and ran toward the way they jumped but when he got there, they were gone.

"Well, at least they didn't get the statue" Batman said and walked over to the statue.

Meanwhile, somewhere in an alley. We see Catwoman cutting the rope and in a few seconds the two are freed.

"Curses, Batman just had to ruin my fun. Well, I be seeing ya later Raggy!" Catwoman said and jumped onto the roof. He smirked.

A/N : Tell me what you think okay? This is my first Ragdoll X Catwoman story because I love them as a couple and they are one of my favorite characters. Also, please read my Invader Zim / Batman crossover. I's need reviews! It makes me feel happy inside and blah, blah, blah HA HA I make myself laugh!

I also have another Batman idea. Tell me what you think.

1. After a misunderstanding, Batgirl believes that Batman doesn't really care for her and thinks she isn't in for the super-hero gig (ha ha gig!). She becomes depressed, that is until the Joker shows up and seeing it as a good way to get rid of Batman and get a sidekick, the two join forces to take down Batman, once and for all.


	2. Surprise, Surprise!

Cat + Doll = ???? Part 2

The next night at the same museum, we see Ragdoll walking up to a golden colored ruby. He picks the ruby up and studies it.

"This should get me a few thousand dollars…at the least" Ragdoll said to himself and chuckled. He puts it in his bag and runs around a corner only to collide with…Catwoman!

The two fall to the floor with Ragdoll on top of Catwoman.

"Ragdoll? Figures you'd come back to the same place" Catwoman said as the two got up.

"I see we have the same mindset" Ragdoll commented.

"Whatever! So, what'd you steal? It better not be anything cat-related!" Catwoman warned and showed her claws.

"Hardly! It's a ruby" Ragdoll said and took out the ruby to show her. Catwoman stared and purred.

"If I wasn't a cat person, I might just steal that little beauty" Catwoman said with a smile.

"In your dreams pumpkin-pie!" Ragdoll said with annoyance. Meanwhile, in a dark corner we see a shadowy figure, standing.

"Sorry to break up you love birds, but your time in the museum is cancelled" A deep voice said and the two turned around to see the Batman emerge from the corner.

"THE BATMAN!" Both Ragdoll and Catwoman yelled in surprise. The two ran toward an exit, but as soon as they were about to get through the Batman shot something from his bat-a-rang and it wrapped around the two of them. They fall to the floor, inches away from an exit.

"Not this again!" Catwoman said with annoyance.

"Well, at least I tied up with you!" Ragdoll said in a sweet voice and then laughed.

"How flattering" Catwoman said with no emotion. The Batman walks up to the two.

"This time you two aren't going to fool me" Batman said. Ragdoll gained a smile.

"We'll see about that Batman" Ragdoll said. Before Batman had a chance to react, Ragdoll rolled over to his side and tripped Batman to the ground and got up and ran out the door.

When Batman got up and went outside, the two were gone.

"Not again!" Batman said and cursed under his breath unaware that the two crooks were right on top of the museum, watching him.

"Why does Batsy have to ruin all the fun?" Catwoman asked no one in particular.

"Because, he's a goody-two shoes who stops us villains from having fun!" Ragdoll commented. Catwoman turned around to see him, actually surprised to see him.

"Your still here?" Catwoman asked.

"Um? Hello? Did you lose your brain yesterday? I never left!" Ragdoll said.

"Oh!" Catwoman said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, I better go before the Batman figures out we're on top of the museum. So long Kitty!" Ragdoll said and jumped down the back of the museum.

"Lets hope Batsy doesn't get in my way anymore, cause he's staring to claw my patience out! Even if he is cute!" Catwoman said and waited until Batman left.

Two Weeks Later

We see Selina out of her Catwoman outfit and inside her house. She's petting one of her cats, but she has a look of annoyance on her face.

"_UGH! The Batman has been ruining all my hard work! Doesn't this handsome fellow take a break? Every single time I try to steal, I run into Ragdoll and then get captured by the Batman! It's like a cycle! However, I do have to congratulate Ragdoll. If it weren't for him, I'd probably be in prison right now! He's saved my butt as many times as I have saved his in the last two weeks! If only their was a wa--_" Selina's thought train is cut short by the knocking of her front door.

"Be there in a minute!" Selina said and got up from the couch. She walked over to the front door and opened it to find…..RAGDOLL!

"RAGDOLL!" Selina almost screamed with surprise and fell to the floor.

"Hello _kitty_!" Ragdoll said and a sly smile form on his face.

A/N : Tell me what you think okay? Also, I have another idea.

1. After an accident, Batgirl is switched with another version of herself from an alternate Earth. But, this Batgirl is everything but good and plans to blow up the city just because she's that crazy! Now, Batman must stop this version of Batgirl and get their version back into her rightful place. Did I mention this Batgirl was the one that fell into the chemicals instead of Joker? I guess not. She has Jokers looks, but keeps herself hidden with her mask.


	3. The alliance!

**Cat + Doll = ???? Part 3**

Ragdoll walked inside of Selina's house and she got to her feet and closed the door. Selina had an angry expression on her face.

"What's wrong, _Catwoman_?" Ragdoll asked with a smirk.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M CATWOMAN!" Selina yelled with anger.

"Last week I decided I'd follow you to your little kitty-house. Who KNEW you're Selina Kyle!" Ragdoll said with excitement. Selina walked up to Ragdoll and grabbed his neck and brought him close to her face.

"You better not tell ANYONE or so help me, I'll claw out every piece of your body and use it to clean my kitchen floor!" Selina hissed and let go of Ragdoll.

"Don't worry, I won't tell" Ragdoll said with an innocent smile. Selina just stared daggers into Ragdoll.

"Hm! Tough little kitten you are, aren't you? Anyway, this isn't the reason I came to your house" Ragdoll said.

"It isn't?" Selina asked, confused.

"Nope my dear" Ragdoll said and stared at her cats.

"Then what is it?" Selina asked.

"Please, must I wear a sign with big red words saying--" Ragdoll is cut off by Selina.

"Batman!" Selina said. Ragdoll looked like he was about to jump for joy.

"Bingo, kitty! Your smart aren't you!" Ragdoll said with a smirk and laughed.

"Ha ha. How funny!" Selina said in a bored tone.

"What's wrong my little pumpkin pie?" Ragdoll asked in sad, but mocking tone. He picked up a bag that had a label on it, but didn't look at it.

"One, you figure out who I am, TWO, you come into my home, and THREE, your…..eating cat food?" Selina said with disgust as she watched Ragdoll eat the bag of cat food and then quickly spit it out.

"Hm? No wonder it tasted like turkey and ham mixed together!" Ragdoll said as he cleaned his tongue of the little bits of cat food stuck on it.

"Okaaaaaaayyyy? Back to the subject! Why are you here to talk about the Batman?" Selina asked.

"It's pretty simple my dear! We form an alliance!" Ragdoll said.

"WHAT! There is NO WAY I'm working with the likes of you, Raggy!" Selina said and put her hands on her hip.

"Think about, would you rather get money by an old _boring_ job OR work with me and rack in the mon-ey?" Ragdoll asked. Selina put her hand to her chin and started to think.

"_He is right! Getting money from a job is pretty boring, but I don't want to work with the likes of him! But then again, with the teamwork of me and Raggy, not even the Batman could stop me! Hmmmmm? I got an idea! It's so ingenious! I'll wait until Ragdoll trusts me and when he least expects it, I hand him over to the police! I'm such a kind giver!_" Selina thought to herself and chuckled inside her head. She looked over to Ragdoll and saw him checking out her TV.

"I'll form an alliance with you" Selina said and Ragdoll jolted up.

"What was that?" Ragdoll asked.

"I said, I'll form an alliance with you!" Selina said again, getting annoyed.

"Oh goodie! For a second, I thought you were going to turn old Raggy down!" Ragdoll said and walked toward her window.

"Meet me at the museum tomorrow night and I'll feel you in on my plan!" Ragdoll said and laughed. He then unlocked it the window and jumped out.

Selina went up to the window and closed it. Meanwhile, at Ragdoll.

"_HA! Catwoman doesn't know I'm leading her right into one my amazing traps! When she least suspects it, I'll tell everyone her real identity and she'll be sent jail and I steal every thing she has!_" Ragdoll said to himself and a wide grin grew upon his face.

A/N : I've been in a writing mood this week! Maybe it's because I love this pairing so much! Tell me what you think! Also, don't worry I'm going to be putting my other fan fiction ideas up soon. That is, if I can think of a title! Any suggestions for them??????


	4. The First Act of Teamwork

**Cat + Doll = ???? Part 4**

_Museum 12:45_

We see Catwoman jump down from the Museum's roof and lands in front of Ragdoll.

"Hey Raggy!" Catwoman said with a smile. Ragdoll had his hands to his hips and had an angry expression.

"What?" Catwoman asked, innocently.

"What took you so long? I told you yesterday to meet me at 11:00 p.m.! I had to wait for an hour and 45 minutes!" Ragdoll said and glared at Catwoman.

"I just decided to look around the city for a while" Catwoman said.

"And, wwhhhyyyy?" Ragdoll asked. Catwoman smirked.

"To make you mad" Catwoman stated.

"Well, it's working" Ragdoll said in a dull tone.

"So, what's the plan?" Catwoman asked.

"Well, I've already unlocked the door so we can easily get in. Now, we spit up and you quickly get what I told you what you should get. I'll hide in the shadows and when Batman least suspects it, I'll grab him from him behind and you kick him in the_ you-know-where-spot_!" Ragdoll said and then laughed like crazy.

"I do have to admit, that is an effective way! But, shouldn't we tie Batman up so he won't follow us?" Catwoman asked while an image popped into her head of Batman on the floor holding his _you-know-where-spot_.

"We'll do that too!" Ragdoll said and Catwoman walked into the museum, while he walked around back and climbed through a window.

**Minutes Later**

We see Catwoman putting a cat painting in a bag and she turns around to leave, only to slam into…(dramatic pause)…Batman!!

"Hello Batsy!" Catwoman purred and stepped back.

"You going to return all the stuff you stole Catwoman" Batman said with no emotion. Catwoman looked confused for a second but Batman didn't notice.

"Don't you mean _"we" _Batman" Catwoman asked, innocently. Before Batman could react, Ragdoll came up behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"NOW! HA HA!" Ragdoll said while laughing. Before the Batman could throw Ragdoll, Catwoman's foot hit him right in the _you-know-where_! Batman immediately fell to the floor and clutched his _you-know-where_!

Both Catwoman and Ragdoll were laughing like crazy!"Ooooucchhh!" Batman said in a high-pitched voice. Catwoman walked up to Batman and took out his cuffs and handcuffed him to a wall and threw away his key.

The two made a dash for the exit, while still laughing like crazy.

"See ya later Batsy!" Catwoman said.

"And, I definitely wouldn't want to be you!" Ragdoll commented as the two of them ran outside the museum. They jumped from building from building and within a few minutes, they landed in front of Catwoman's house.

"Great work, my little pumpkin pie!" Ragdoll said. Catwoman giggled a-little.

"Your weren't bad your self, Raggy!" Catwoman said and handed him the vase he asked for.

"I wonder what's going through Batman's head right now?" Ragdoll asked himself.

"That he needs to watch out for my foot, maybe?" Catwoman said and laughed. Ragdoll smirked.

"Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, partner!" Ragdoll said and jumped on top of her roof and then to another roof. Catwoman stared at Ragdoll as he jumped from building to building.

"Did he just call me…partner?" Catwoman questioned herself and then walked inside her house.

A/N : What's with me?????? I haven't written this much since……I..don't…know! I must really love this pairing…either that or I just wanna get out of homework (which is already done! I do it as soon as I get home). Read and Review my loyal Ragdoll X Catwoman fans! Plus, any title ideas for my other two Batman fan fictions??? I'm open for suggestions! Anyone, anyone? Hhhhhmmmmmm?


End file.
